


Heat Haze

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Omega!Tezuka, alpha!Ryoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Tezuka's heat is coming up. He is not happy about it.





	Heat Haze

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I wrote the pillar pair alpha/omega fic!

Tezuka glared at the calendar as if doing so would change the dates circled or, at least, fast forward time till the dreaded week was over.

He kept his heats to once every 2 years with suppressants -the longest between heats his doctors would allow him to do. The problem with doing that though meant that his heats would be longer and much more intense than if he let his body have them once every couple of months.

But as a professional tennis player, he didn’t have time to lay around in bed being horny for a couple of days- especially since those couple of days couldn’t be predicted!

Not to mention the whole stigma of being an omega.

No, it was better to keep it a secret and suffer through his heats.

* * *

 

Echizen Ryoma pushed him against the wall of the lift, immediately attaching his mouth to Tezuka’s neck.

Tezuka couldn’t bite back on the whine that escaped his lips making Ryoma bite down. He hated that the omega part of him made him back such pathetic noises. Even on his suppressants just the knowledge of his heat being close made his desires rise up from the hole Tezuka tried to push them in. It didn’t help that Ryoma smelt so very  _very_ alpha.

Ryoma moaned and pushed up against him, grinding hard against Tezuka. Tezuka tried to move, but Ryoma had him pinned in place.

“Not here,” Tezuka panted as Ryoma’s hands went for his belt.

Ryoma looked up, his pupils blown and a scowl on his face. “Why not?” he demanded and for a second Tezuka wanted to give in and let Ryoma fuck him here in the lift.

“Because we’re almost at our floor,” Tezuka snapped, using the distraction to push Ryoma off.

Ryoma huffed and looked a finger through Tezuka’s belt loop so that he couldn’t get away -as if Tezuka wanted to.

Ryoma didn’t know Tezuka was an omega -no one, outside of his close family did and Tezuka liked it that way. No one would look down on him this way.

The lift arrived at their floor with a cheery ‘ding’ and Ryoma practically dragged Tezuka to his bed.

Their arrangement was casual. Certainly not a relationship just… casual.

Neither had the time nor energy for relationships and saw each other so often at competitions and such that it just made sense. They were free to see other people -not that Tezuka ever did. He was sure Ryoma, strong and successful and beautiful, had no trouble finding other partners. All Tezuka hoped was that he measured up well against Ryoma’s other partners.

Still, being tangled in the sheets with Ryoma was the perfect way to end a tournament.

“You okay?” Ryoma asked as they lay next to each other, exhausted and satisfied. “You were being weird”

Tezuka thought ‘weird’ was an overstatement, but trust Ryoma to pick up on him being too self-aware of what he was doing -checking himself to make sure he wasn’t being too omega- instead of getting lost in the feeling of Ryoma against him as he usually would.

“I’m fine,” Tezuka replied, studying their fingers linked together on the pillow rather than Ryoma’s inquisitive eyes.

Ryoma hummed disbelievingly and scooted closer, kissing Tezuka’s little finger. “Really?” he asked, a devilish grin on his lips.

Tezuka decided the best thing to do was kiss him until he forgot all about this.

So he did.

* * *

 

Having heats alone was hell.

The whole point of them was to mate with an alpha, so not being with one physically hurt. And yet Tezuka couldn’t bring himself to find one. It felt like he was giving up, giving up the fight against his body, his fight against his instincts. The instincts he hated.

Ryoma was still looking at him funny as he watched Tezuka dress the next morning. He tried to ignore him, there was no way Ryoma knew he was an omega -when he was on suppressants there was  _no_  way to tell him apart from a beta.

“What?” he asked, trying not to snap.

“Nothing,” Ryoma replied, stretching luxuriantly. “Why aren’t we both on the same plane home?”

“Because we both know exactly how that will turn out,” Tezuka replied, an eyebrow raised. “And neither of us booked the tickets.”

“You look hot,” Ryoma said, changing the subject to something easier.

Tezuka looked down at his creased shirt and trousers and raised his eyebrow again. “I’m late,” he said, leaning to kiss Ryoma goodbye. Ryoma tried to pull him back into bed and for an instant Tezuka wanted to let him. Let himself go pliant in his alphas arms and be thoroughly fucked. But he had a plane to catch.

“Next time,” he promised, pulling beck.

“I’m holding you to that.”

The smile on Ryoma’s lips kept Tezuka warm as he dealt with the cold and wet November morning in London and the noise and chaos of Heathrow. Tokyo was just as cold, but not nearly as damp when he finally landed.

After a quick nap and shower, he grudgingly started his preparations.

He’d spend the flight planning what he needed to do before his heat and what he would need during it. The most important thing was food.

So, he went to the supermarket and bought two weeks’ worth of food -one week for his suppressants to wear off and one for his heat (although he hoped that it would last less than that). Once home, Tezuka began cooking a week's worth of meals that could be microwaved with little fuss. His heat crazed mind would not want to deal with cooking -it was hard enough to remember to eat in the first place.

He then pulled the box of sex toys out from under the bed and washed them, trying not to think about what he’d be doing with them very soon.

The next day, he stopped taking his suppressants. He usually took them automatically so he had to hide them from himself. He’d contacted everyone who might visit him telling them not to the day before (omitting the reason, of course).

As the days went by, Tezuka’s flat started to smell more and more of omega. It was a comforting smell for Tezuka, although annoying that he’d have to clean everything after his heat to get rid of it. He kept himself busy by working out on the gym equipment he had in his apartment, it stopped him from getting cabin fever.

All he really needed now was an Alpha -the one thing Tezuka refused to find. The knowledge that he was going to go through his heat alone made him stomach knot with worry, but he ignored it. There were plenty of Alphas around who would want to spend the week with him, but Tezuka couldn’t trust a stranger -even one he’d payed- to keep his secret. No matter how many courts he dragged them through the secret would still be out. The only Alpha Tezuka trusted was Ryoma and Ryoma wouldn’t… he just wouldn’t! And Tezuka didn’t want to change what they had anyway. Spending a heat together would change how they saw each other and he didn’t want to lose Ryoma over something so stupid.

So Tezuka would suffer alone, doing his best to satisfy a body that just wanted to be fucked continuously.

* * *

 

His heat hit a couple of days later. It had been the middle of the night and Tezuka had woken up drenched in sweat and incredibly horny. He pulled out his box of toys and got himself off, hating every second of it.

He’d tried to sleep after that, slipping in and out of consciousness and dreaming of an alpha who looked a lot like Ryoma. Morning came and Tezuka didn’t move from the bed, nestled up under every blanket in the flat.

And then, the worst thing that could possibly happen happened. Someone knocked at the door.

Tezuka groaned. Who the hell was that? Hadn’t he told everyone to not to visit?

The person knocked again, louder and more intensely and Tezuka forced himself up. His body protested every step of the way across his flat, right up until he opened the door and was hit like a train with the smell of Alpha. He started to get hot, blood rushing in his ears and slick starting to trickle out of him and down his thighs. The smell was irresistible.

On the other side of the threshold Ryoma’s -it had to be him, didn’t it?- eyes dilated as he caught Tezuka’s scent.

“You forgot this in London,” Ryoma said, his eyes roving all over Tezuka, clearly trying to keep a hold of himself. In his hand was Tezuka’s jacket.

“Oh,” was all Tezuka could manage. Ryoma’s presence was all consuming, it was all he could do to not throw himself at him and beg him to fuck him.

“I didn’t realise you were…” Ryoma trailed off as their eyes locked. The fire in them turned Tezuka’s insides to goo. He suddenly remembered how  _good_  Ryoma was in bed -dominant but gentle, fantastic with his mouth and teeth and hands. Such an ideal mate.

“I should -um- go,” Ryoma muttered, getting a grip of himself.

“No!” Tezuka grabbed his wrist, desperate not to let him leave. Now he’d had a taste of what he could have the alternative -to be alone- felt like it would be the end of the world.

Why would he want to stay with you? He has better things to do, better people to be with, a nasty voice in Tezuka’s head whispered, cold dread creeping through his chest like ice across a window pane.

“If I go now,” Ryoma said carefully, “you know what you’re asking, right?”

Tezuka nodded, entirely unsure what he was thinking or feeling. But sharing his heat with Ryoma felt so right.

“Are you sure you’re okay with me?”

What was he talking about? Tezuka couldn’t understand why Ryoma sounded so bitter and sad. Couldn’t he see how perfect he was? How it should be Tezuka saying that!

“Of course,” Tezuka replied, pulling Ryoma across the threshold and shutting the door in one smooth move.

Ryoma was immediately on him, his face pressed into the base of Tezuka’s neck, breathing deeply.

“You smell so good,” he moaned, licking at the scent gland.

Tezuka held him tight as if he would change his mind and leave if Tezuka let go.

“So good,” Ryoma hummed. His hands slid down Tezuka’s back onto his ass, grasping as much as he could (which wasn’t hard -Tezuka’s ass wasn’t big) and squeezed.

Tezuka moaned into Ryoma’s neck, overwhelmed by the feeling and Ryoma’s scent- how had he never noticed how good he smelt! All musky and powerful.

Finally, Ryoma tore himself away from Tezuka’s neck and kissed him long and gentle, like a greeting after a long absence. Tezuka pushed back, sliding is tongue into Ryoma’s mouth and Ryoma immediately took the hint, their kiss turning hotter and messier, their hands all over each other.

This was good, this was familiar. Ryoma’s presence was calming him, wiping away the all-encompassing feeling of loneliness. But the contentedness was soon replaced by neediness and desperation. He had to get Ryoma to bed, had to get him inside him!

Ryoma rocked his hips forwards, grinding their hard cocks together and Tezuka whined.

“It’s too hot,” Tezuka groaned, clinging to Ryoma, afraid his knees were about to give out. “Need you.”

A hand cupped Tezuka’s cheek. “You’ve got me,” Ryoma assured him.

Tezuka couldn’t stop himself from kissing him. Ryoma could be so sweet, Tezuka wished he could be part of his life more than he was.

He fisted Ryoma’s t-shirt and pulled him towards the bedroom, lips still locked together. Ryoma got the idea straight away and stumbled along with him, hands grasping at and running over every inch of Tezuka they could get at.

“God you’re hot,” Ryoma breathed, nuzzling at Tezuka’s neck.

“Come on,” Tezuka moaned, impatiently tugging on Ryoma’s shirt. He needed him so badly.

Ryoma grunted and put more effort into moving rather than feeling Tezuka up. Somewhere between the hall and the bedroom, Tezuka’s t-shirt was pulled off and discarded. Once in the bedroom, Tezuka was pushed to sit on the bed, Ryoma immediately crawling onto his lap, straddling his legs. He grinned and then kissed him languidly, as though there was no rush, as if Tezuka’s body wasn’t screaming to get on with it.

Ryoma leant back, pushing Tezuka away when he tried to follow him.

“What-” Tezuka started but Ryoma pressed a finger to his lips and shushed him. Slowly, he pulled off his t-shirt, revealing his tennis toned body, all muscle and smooth skin. Tezuka appreciated it, but not as much as he would have had he not been so desperate to be fucked. All he wanted was Ryoma to put that muscle to good use and pin him down and do unspeakable things to him. Ryoma was gorgeous and he knew it (of course he did -he’d been voted sexiest tennis player by some magazine 4 years in a row).

“Stop stalling,” Tezuka said, grabbing Ryoma by the shoulder and pulling him down with him.

“Not stalling,” Ryoma replied between kissing down Tezuka’s neck. “Giving you a show,”

“Don’t need one.”

Ryoma had never given him one before, they always got straight to the sex. But this time was different. It couldn’t not be. This time they were not only Tezuka and Ryoma, but also an omega in heat and his alpha.

They arranged themselves on the bed, Ryoma making sure that Tezuka was comfortable.

“Do I get another show?” Tezuka asked as Ryoma sat back, his thumbs hooked in the waistband of his shorts.

Ryoma just smirked in reply and pulled the shorts down. Tezuka had seen Ryoma’s cock many times, had had it inside him, in his mouth, in his hands. But seeing it now, he’d never wanted it so badly.

Some of that must have shown on his face because Ryoma quickly stripped him of his track pants and grinned at him.

“Gorgeous,” he muttered, straddling Tezuka’s legs and sliding a hand over his chest. His fingers caressed a nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure straight through Tezuka. He arched off the bed, gasping.

“Huh? That doesn't normally happen,” Ryoma said, his head tilting adorably in confusion.

“It’s the heat,” Tezuka managed to moan as Ryoma pinched his nipples. His heat made his body sensitive all over. Ryoma took full advantage. Soon Tezuka was a moaning, quivering mess as Ryoma toyed with him his mouth and fingers playing with his nipples. It was too overwhelming, he could feel the tightening in his stomach…. So close as he rocked his erection against Ryoma’s thigh and yet….

Ryoma pulled away and Tezuka could have cried.

“Not yet,” he whispered. “I want you to cum with my cock inside you.”

“Then put it in!” Tezuka snapped.

Ryoma’s eyes darkened for a split second then he smiled and kissed Tezuka before flipping him over. Tezuka mewled at the display of power and shuffled a bit to get comfortable.

“Ready?” Ryoma whispered in his ear, the dull press on his cock against Tezuka’s hole making him wriggle, desperate to get it inside him.

“Yes, put it in,” Tezuka begged.

Ryoma pushed in, Tezuka’s body naturally stretching to accommodate him. His body naturally prepared itself for an alpha, tight enough to give pleasure to Ryoma but loose enough so that he didn’t get hurt -and naturally lubricated.

“You’re tight,” He hissed appreciatively.

Tezuka had never felt to complete before, like Ryoma’s cock was filling a hole he had never known existed. He pushed back into him as Ryoma slowly sped up his thrusts, leaning over him and panting into his ear. Tezuka desperately grabbed at one of his hands and Ryoma took it, squeezing it reassuringly.

“You’re so good,” Ryoma said, nuzzling against Tezuka’s head. “You’re amazing.”

Tezuka moaned and buried his head in the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut. It was so much, too good, how could he have thought he’d be okay without this? How was he ever going to manage without it again?

Ryoma’s thrusts were getting erratic, too far gone to keep any kind of rhythm.

“R-Ryoma,” Tezuka moaned, squeezing Ryoma’s hand, “please.”

Ryoma gave a couple of hard thrusts and then came with a moan. Tezuka groaned, feeling the warm cum spilling inside of him and the growing pressure of Ryoma’s knot inflating. This was what he needed and it felt  _so good_. He came with a cry, overcome with pleasure.

He was vaguely aware of Ryoma turning them onto their sides, wrapping his arms around Tezuka’s chest and pulling him tight.

Warmth and contentment filled Tezuka’s body. He drifted off, Ryoma’s deep breathing in his ear.

* * *

 

He had no idea how long he’d been asleep, but he woke to find himself in bed, alone.

Alone.

Panic flooded Tezuka. Had Ryoma left? Had he got bored of him already?

He scrambled up, fighting down the tears and loneliness. Ryoma’s scent was all over the room and his bed, he couldn’t go through the rest of the week without him! His legs were weak, but he managed to stumble over to the door and pulled it open.

Ryoma was stood in the kitchen, cooking something. It smelt good, but Tezuka couldn’t care less right now. Ryoma was still here, still with him. He scuttled over to him, desperate to prove that this was all real.

“You’re up,” Ryoma greeted him with a grin. “I got hungry and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Tezuka nodded and took Ryoma’s hand. He was here. He was real. Ryoma smiled and rested his head on Tezuka’s shoulder.

I love you.

The words made their way up Tezuka’s throat before he managed to stop them on his tongue. Saying it would be too devastating.

“I’m sorry for disrupting your day,” he said instead.

Ryoma shrugged. “I wasn’t doing anything important. I’d rather be here with you than hanging out with Momo. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell him what we were actually doing,” he added seeing the look on Tezuka’s face.

“Thank you. For all of this.”

“I’m enjoying it. Thank you for letting me live out my fantasy.”

Tezuka’s brow furrowed. “I’m sorry?”

Ryoma turned red. “If I was going to be with an omega I always pictured they’d be you,” he muttered. “But I didn’t think you were, so I…” he trailed off looking at the floor.

“You’ve never slept with an omega?”

“Other than you, no. I mean, I haven’t slept with anyone but you.”

Oh.

“Me neither,” Tezuka admitted.

The stood in silence for a moment, the revelations sinking in.

“Food first,” Ryoma said suddenly, “then we’ll talk and have more sex.”

Tezuka didn’t feel in the mood for food. Now that he’d found his alpha again his body was starting to heat up, it wouldn’t be long before he was desperate for sex. It was clear Ryoma was picking up on that as he practically wolfed down his breakfast and then gazed at Tezuka, impatiently waiting for him to finish eating. 

"I'm going to ruin you," Ryoma promised, dragging Tezuka out of his seat as he swallowed his last bite of breakfast and to bed.

As always, he kept his promise.

Knowing that they were both in the same position made everything easier. Still, Tezuka was full of hormones, unable to think clearly. He wasn't sure what they should be talking about, the idea that Ryoma loved him back was equally terrifying and wonderful. 

He opened his mouth to say something but saw Ryoma’s smile and stopped.

It would all be okay.


End file.
